


Something

by thesoundofnat



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drunken Kissing, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 19:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoundofnat/pseuds/thesoundofnat
Summary: Rhodey was mumbling something along the lines ofis this okayand Tony nodded and nodded and nodded, because he knew his voice wouldn’t carry, but his perpetual movements kept breaking the kiss, and Rhodey was smiling that frustrated smile that he had shot in Tony’s general direction for so many years now.(Or, first kisses are always an experience.)





	Something

Rhodey tasted of booze, and he was pretty sure he himself reeked of cigarettes and something else, and had it been any other person on either end of their confusing heap of tangled limbs and occasional noises and clashing teeth, Tony was sure the uncomfortable couch would be just a bit too uncomfortable and the whiskey aftertaste would be just a bit too much to swallow and one of them would choke on the cigarette smoke that was long gone and for the grand finale they would accidentally knock a tooth out and spray the other person and themselves with the rich red that only blood managed to replicate, but Tony was with Rhodey so it was okay.

Tony felt dizzy from the way their bodies had tumbled over the couch in a desperate attempt to make this moment theirs, and the poison in his system didn’t help, but Rhodey’s form pressed him down so solidly that he felt as grounded as a tween who was caught sneaking out by a parent who actually cared about their well being. Rhodey was mumbling something along the lines of _is this okay_ and Tony nodded and nodded and nodded, because he knew his voice wouldn’t carry, but his perpetual movements kept breaking the kiss, and Rhodey was smiling that frustrated smile that he had shot in Tony’s general direction for so many years now. Almost four years exactly. Four years Tony had adored.

And Tony, in his own turn, laughed into the kiss that they eventually resumed, and Rhodey’s grip on his hair tightened for just a second, and even though the grip hurt his scalp and Rhodey’s teeth colliding with his own hurt his gums and Rhodey accidentally kneeing him in the groin hurt his soul, Tony had never welcomed a pain so eagerly before, and it terrified him enough to force him not to react.

This was their first kiss. Their first makeout session. Their first anything together and their first anything with a guy, respectively. Their first thing that had started due to a curiosity that had spurred a question that had spurred an action that had spurred too many feelings. Tony wasn’t in love with him, and he knew Rhodey wasn’t in love with him, but it was something. A mutual respect turned infatuation turned desire turned whatever. Tony couldn’t exactly pinpoint this thing and make it justice or explain it in its entirety. It wasn’t love. Not that kind of love. But it was something.

It was a first. It was an experience. It was a painful ache in several body parts and it was a longing big enough to bring life into hesitating limbs. It was a kiss and a mumbled word and a careful caress.

It was something.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my [tumblr](http://thesoundofnat.tumblr.com/)


End file.
